Skye Russell
Skye Russell fell victim to the Dream Sorcerer and was subsequently murdered in her sleep. She was a very sweet girl in her early 20's who worked at Quake as a waitress. One morning in 1998, she was found dead in her apartment with every bone in her body broken. The coroner's report stated that Skye died of massive internal hemoraging, commonly seen in "suicide jumpers;" however, there were no signs of external damage. History Dream Sorcerer Skye walks over to the Halliwell sisters exclaiming, "special delivery" as she neared. The sisters all smile widely as she lays down a few napkins on the table and places the beer from her tray in front of Prue. Prue explains to Skye that there must be a mistake because she did not order the chadonney but Skye smiles and tells her about her "secret admirer" from across the bar. Prue politely rejects the drink and asks Skye to return it to him. She does so, which leads the man to roll back in his wheelchair and ask Skye out. Awkwardly, she too turns him down saying that she is "not allowed to date the customers", and just in the nick of time, a co-worker calls out for her, giving her the chance to flee back to work. Later that night, Skye brushes her hair as she crawls into bed. She is wearing a white nightgown. She turns on her alarm and turns off the light. About an hour an a half later, Skye "wakes up" to the man in the wheelchair sitting on her bed without his wheelchair. She panics and he puts his gloved hand over her mouth. He tells her that she is in his world now and he picks her off the bed and walks around with her. They appear to be on a rooftop. Skye's clothes have changed to a beautiful white dress and her hair is pinned up. The man leans in close and whispers into her ear that she's dreaming. Skye begins to calm down going on the belief that she's in a dream though how he could get into her dream, she couldn't figure out. He walks in front of her and she notices that he doesn't need a wheelchair. He tells her that in a dream he can do anything and the two of them begin to dance. Skye tries to walk away but he pulls her back saying that he can also kill her in her dream. She begs for him to stop and he tells her that if she dies in her dream then she will die in real life. Scared, she screams out and the man says the exact same words she does, as if he knew she was going to say it. He laughs at her and says that because she rejected him, she was going to have to pay. Skye begs once more saying she'll do anything, and once again the man seemed to know exactly what she was going to say. He laughs and the last thing Skye Russell hears is "sweet dreams" as the man pushes her off the roof of the building. The next morning, Skye was found dead in her apartment, all of her bones had been smashed but not a scratch on her. Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Innocents Category:Innocents lost